The invention relates to a fixing loop, notably for a chin-strap of a safety helmet, comprising a male clipping means designed to be fitted into a female retaining means to form a mechanical connection with positive locking.
The document FR-A-2,665,340 describes a chin strap loop, in which the female part has a general V shape comprising a triangular middle part and two end parts. Each end part comprises grooves for engagement of a strap strand. The middle part is equipped with a recess cooperating with the retaining stud of the male part. Such a V-shaped loop structure means that large dimensions are imposed and requires the use of three strap strands, each strand being adjustable in length. Unlocking of the mechanical connection with clipping of the two male and female parts must be performed with both the user's hands, which may be awkward in some situations.
A first object of the invention consists in achieving a fixing loop for a chin-strap, with reduced dimensions and of simplified use for the locking and unlocking operations.
A second object of the invention consists in achieving a chin-strap loop using two strap strands